1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for fixing and sealing a replaceable heat exchanger cassette in an air/air heat exchanger, wherein two spatially separated conducting areas are formed by separating strips and the heat exchanger cassette.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Known air/air heat exchangers are frequently employed in air conditioning telecommunications installations, and in connection with IT technology, traffic control technology, in external industrial installations, in environmental technology and energy distribution. Thus, the heat exchanger can be mounted at various positions on a housing, such as in the door, on one of the lateral walls or on the roof.
With known heat exchangers it is important to prevent moisture or dust from being transferred into the interior of the housing. For this purpose, air/air heat exchangers have an interior air circuit and a separate exterior air circuit. A fan is arranged for each one for conveying air. The heat is transferred from the interior air circuit to the exterior air circuit in a heat exchanger cassette, through which both air streams move in separate conduits or fins. It is important for both air circuits to be separated from each other.
To assure sufficient heat transfer it is necessary to clean the heat exchanger cassette at regular intervals, which are a function of the respective environmental conditions at the place of their employment. For cleaning purposes the heat exchanger cassette is removed from the air/air heat exchanger.
The sealing elements between the heat exchanger cassette and the housing of the air/air heat exchanger must not lose their sealing effect because of the removal and reinstallation. Thus the heat exchanger cassettes of conventional heat exchangers are glued in or fastened by screwed auxiliary elbows.
The glued type has very good sealing effects but for removing the heat exchanger cassette, one disadvantage is that the glued connection can only be severed in an elaborate manner. The cost for gluing the heat exchanger cassette during mounting is also very large.
The removal and reinstallation of the heat exchanger cassette in installations with screwed auxiliary elbows is also connected with an increased mounting cost.